


Flashback

by sorahaneul07



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: #blood, #death, #mature content, #revenge, #violent, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorahaneul07/pseuds/sorahaneul07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahabat 'ilusi' yang ia temui malah membuatnya nyaris menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa. Pembalasan dendam bahkan setelah tiada pun masih berlaku. Dewi Fortuna yang masih berpihak membuatnya bisa selamat lewat pertolongan seorang pemuda. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media** ,  **Internet Co.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 

**24 April 2011, 7 a.m.**

Gadis bersurai hijau muda itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka kedua manik yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. Ia duduk di kelas 2 SMA di Cryptonia Senior High School, sebuah sekolah dengan asrama. Mereka diberikan fasilitas yang sangat memadai. Yaitu, kamar yang besar dan setiap kamar memiliki satu kamar mandi.

Dan, kawasan asrama sangat dekat dengan gedung sekolah. Hanya cukup melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung asrama. Asrama dibagi menjadi dua yaitu, asrama laki-laki dan perempuan.

Setelah ia mengumpulkan semua nyawanya, ia langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit menggigil saat merasakan air dingin membasahi dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya yang berlabelkan ‘Nakajima Gumi’. Tak lupa tas ia jinjing dan melangkah keluar kamar.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor. Saat ia berada di jembatan, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang berdiri di pinggir lorong sambil menatap Gumi dengan tatapan yang intens. Gumi balas menatap gadis bermata magenta itu. Gumi mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia adalah anak indigo yang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata dan kembali melihat ke masa lalu. Sebuah tangan lalu menepuk pundak Gumi dan membuatnya berjengit. Tolehan ia berikan pada orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata, itu adalah temannya, Yuzuki Yukari.

“Sedang apa berdiri sendirian? Apa kau banyak pikiran?” tanya Yukari.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa kok,” jawabnya sambil mulai berjalan.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku~” Yukari lalu mengekori Gumi.

* * *

Bunyi pintu kelas digesek terdengar saat tangan Gumi menggesernya. Matanya menangkap lagi gadis yang tadi sedang berdiri di pojokkan kelas dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gumi. Tanpa sadar, Gumi ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Yukari yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang ke-indigo-an Gumi hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

“Gumi- _chan_? Kau melambai kepada siapa?” tanya Yukari kebingungan. Sebab, tidak ada siapa-siapa di pojok kelas.

“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya melemaskan tanganku saja. Tanganku terasa kaku,” jawab Gumi yang segera melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua—Shion Kaito yang duduk di pojok kiri kelas bersama kekasih merah jambunya—Megurine Luka hanya bisa menatap Gumi dengan pandangan bingung. Meskipun, mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah Gumi yang menurut mereka ‘aneh’. Sejujurnya, Gumi beberapa hari ini mengalami kejadian dan mimpi yang aneh.

Baru 3 menit duduk, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan mencari udara segar serta ketenangan. Namun, baru saja ia melangkah keluar, lantai dan suasana sekolah berubah menjadi kuno. Lantainya masih terbuat dari kayu. Menurutnya, ini adalah Cryptonia Senior High School sekitar tahun 86-an. Anak-anak yang memakai seragam berlogo Cryptonia berhamburan keluar.

Dengan agak ragu, Gumi melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan menemukan gadis yang tadi ia lihat sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu memakai _eyepatch_ berwarna hitam di mata kirinya. Yang Gumi sadari bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis. Terlihat cukup jelas saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia duduk di pojok kanan kelas, sendirian.

Tiba-tiba, bayangan tersebut menghilang dan ia kembali berada di luar kelas. _‘Kenapa gadis itu menangis...?’_ batinnya.

* * *

 

**24 April 2011, 3 p.m.**

Gumi kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu. Pikiran dan perasaannya berkecamuk sebab ia yang indigo ini menyukai temannya yang tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah indigo. Lelaki bersurai ungu panjang yang selalu diikat satu itu menarik perhatian Gumi. Namanya Kamui Gakupo.

Ia menguap. Tidak biasanya Gumi merasa ngantuk dan lelah seperti ini. Hari ini ada PR Fisika dan biasanya ia langsung mengerjakan PR sepulang sekolah. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Baru 15 menit ia memejamkan matanya, gadis yang ia temui itu memanggilnya.

_“Hei!”_

Gumi lalu membuka matanya dan menatap ke ujung ranjangnya. “Kau... yang tadi,” ujarnya.

 _“Ya. Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau kelihatan lelah dan murung,”_ ujar gadis itu.

“Aku... tidak apa-apa kok,” jawab Gumi dan menutup kembali matanya.

_“Kau pasti berbohong. Wajahmu mengatakan seperti itu. Kau cerita saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan kisahmu dan mencoba membantumu.”_

“Uh...” Gumi nampak menimbang-nimbang. “Namamu siapa?” tanya Gumi.

_“Namaku Mayu. Kamu?”_

“Aku Nakajima Gumi. Panggil saja aku Gumi.”

 _“Jadi? Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu, Gumi_ -chan _?”_ tanya Mayu.

“Jadi... Aku suka dengan teman sekelasku. Namanya Kamui Gakupo. Namun, jika aku ceritakan bahwa aku adalah anak indigo, dia tidak akan mau berteman bahkan berhubungan denganku lagi,” jelasnya.

 _“Ah~ Jadi itu masalahnya. Aku bisa membantumu kok untuk mendekati pemuda itu,”_ tawar Mayu.

“Bagaimana caranya?” Gumi membuka kedua matanya.

_“Aku akan masuk ke tubuhmu dan menyatakan perasaanmu. Bagaimana?”_

Gumi yang kelewat polos, mengiyakan saja tawaran dari Mayu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tanpa Gumi sadari, Mayu tersenyum iblis. Gumi lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

“Mohon bantuannya, Mayu- _san_.”

Mayu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Gumi.

* * *

 

**15 Juni 2011, 9 a.m.**

Setelah Mayu menyatakan cinta lewat tubuh Gumi pada Gakupo, mereka berdua pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gumi sering menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai cucu dari pemilik sekolah sekaligus asrama ini. Kakek dan neneknya meninggal dunia sebelum ia lahir. Jadi, ia tidak pernah tahu wujud mereka. Ibu dan Ayah Gumi ditunjuk menjadi pengelola sekolah dan asrama setelah nenek Gumi meninggal dunia. Namun baru dua tahun berjalan, kedua orang tua Gumi meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Akhirnya, kepemilikan sekolah berpindah tangan menjadi milik kakak dari Ibu Gumi yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

_“Hi~”_

Mata Gumi menangkap siluet Mayu di dekat pintu saat sedang jam istirahat.

“Hm?”

_“Bosan sekali~ Ayo kita main!”_

Tangan Mayu yang bisa menyentuh Gumi digunakan untuk menarik tangan gadis yang identik dengan warna hijau itu. Sehingga, membuat Gumi seakan tersentak sesuatu dan terlihat seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Gakupo yang melihatnya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan aneh dan bingung.

 _‘Kenapa dia terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Padahal, dia tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa...,’_ batin Gakupo curiga.

Di sisi lain, Mayu membawa Gumi kesebuah tebing dibelakang sekolah yang menyuguhkan pemandangan super indah. Gumi yang tidak pernah ke tempat itu tentu saja tercengang saat disuguhkan pemandangan seindah itu. Di bawah sana langsung mengarah ke laut dalam dan diujung sana terdapat gunung dan pulau-pulau kecil yang indah.

“Wow... Ini... indah sekali...,” gumam Gumi sambil menoleh ke arah Mayu.

 _“Ini memang indah. Namun, di sinilah tempatku pergi,”_ balas Mayu dengan nada sedih.

“Pergi...? Maksudmu, untuk selamanya?” tanya Gumi sambil kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

“Ya. Untuk selamanya,” ujar Mayu penuh penekanan dan tersenyum sadis.

Mayu bergerak ke belakang Gumi dan mendorongnya ke arah jurang. Tangan Mayu melambai untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Mayu muncul di hadapan Gumi, yaitu untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematiannya yang sudah ia pendam selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

_“Ayo lah kita main,” rengek gadis berambut pirang panjang—Lily—sambil menguncang tubuh sahabatnya—Mayu._

_“Males ah~ Mager nih,” jawab Mayu sambil menopang pipinya dengan tangan._

_“Ayolah~” pinta Lily sambil menggunakan_ puppy eyes _dan wajah konyol yang bisa membuat Mayu luluh._

_Lily dan Mayu adalah sahabat dekat. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang Mayu tidak ketahui dari Lily. Ternyata selama ini, Lily menyipan dendam dan kedengkian pada Mayu. Karena, Mayu pintar, baik, dan ramah pada semua orang. Bahkan, Lily sama sekali tidak melihat kekurangan Mayu._

_“Hahaha~ Kau ini lucu sekali~” ujar Mayu sambil tertawa. “Baiklah, baiklah~ Aku mengalah deh!” tambah Mayu dan berdiri._

_“Yay~ Ayo, ikut aku!” Lily menarik tangan Mayu._

_“E-Eh? Kita mau kemana?”_

_“Udah ikut aja~ Pasti kamu suka,” ujar Lily meyakinkan Mayu._

_Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah jurang dengan pemandangan indah yang membuat Mayu membelalakan matanya. Hamparan laut luas terlihat sejauh mata memandang._

_“Ini indah sekali... Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat indah seperti ini di sekolah,” ungkapnya._

_“Iya, kamu bener banget. Aku sering loh main ke sini kalau pulang sekolah atau jam istirahat,” jawab Lily dan merangkul ringan pundak Mayu._

_“Namun, tidak buatmu,” bisiknya di telinga Mayu._

_“Ap—“ Sebelum Mayu sempat menjawab, Lily mendorong Mayu ke bawah dan melambaikan tangannya dengan  senyum lebar terpatri di bibir si pirang._

_“_ Sayonara _,” ujarnya. “Tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengalahkanku sekarang.”_

_Ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Dua hari kemudian, jenazah Mayu baru ditemukan oleh seorang nelayan. Badannya membengkak dan membiru. Keesokan harinya, Mayu dimakamkan di sebuah pemakaman elit—semua pemakaman di Jepang memang elit—dan Lily datang dengan_ dress _dan payung hitam. Saat sedang memberikan bunga, ia menutupi dirinya dengan payung dan menunduk sambil meletakkan bunga putih itu. Dan ia menyunggingkan senyum—senyum kemenangan._

Oleh karena itu, Mayu melakukan hal yang sama kepada Gumi. Karena, Gumi dan Lily adalah sepupu yang usianya terpaut jauh. Mayu tersenyum manis dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia bukan sembarang roh. Ia diberi kemampuan oleh ‘seseorang’ untuk bisa merubah dirinya menjadi orang yang dekat dengannya dalam artian sebenarnya. Bahkan, tubuhnya semakin solid dan menyerupai Gumi yang asli.

 _“Dia tidak akan bertahan lama,”_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia lalu kembali ke kelas dan disambut oleh Gakupo. Kecurigaan pemuda itu menguap saat melihat Gumi—yang sebenarnya Mayu—menjadi lebih semangat. Gakupo sedih jika Gumi menjadi anak murung seperti dulu.

“Gumi- _chan_ ~ Abis dari mana?” tanya Gakupo sambil memberikan rangkulan.

“Tadi abis jalan-jalan sebentar~ Sekalian ke toilet,” ujar Mayu. “Kaito- _kun_ dan Luka- _chan_ mesra banget ya~ Jadi iri deh,” tambahnya.

“Ya iya lah. Mereka ‘kan sepasang sejoli yang lovey-dovey. Ya ka—“

Naas, Gakupo mendapat bogem berupa kotak pensil berwarna biru milik Kaito. Gakupo meringis karena Kaito dengan akurat mengenai kepala Gakupo. Tentu saja si korban meringis kesakitan. Dengan sinis—yang jelas dibuat-buat—Kaito berkata, “Makanya, jangan gangguin orang. Sendirinya juga gitu.”

Lalu, mereka berempat tertawa dan tentu saja, Mayu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang begitu menyadari perubahan perilaku Gumi yang aslinya lebih pendiam menjadi aktif seperti ini. Akhirnya, 30 menit berlalu begitu cepat dan mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

* * *

 

**19 Juni 2011, 2 p.m.**

Gadis yang asli ditemukan terombang-ambing oleh gelombang laut. Mungkin, Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ia akhirnya ditemukan oleh nelayan di pantai. Ternyata, nelayan muda ini adalah anak dari nelayan yang menemukan Mayu. Umur pemuda ini masih sangat muda, mungkin berkisar 20 tahunan.

“Hei! Sadarlah!” teriak pemuda itu.

Untung Gumi bisa cepat ditemukan. Kalau tidak, nasibnya akan sama seperti Mayu. Mata Gumi perlahan terbuka dan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Ia merasakan perih yang amat sangat di tubuhnya. “S-Sakit...,” lirihnya.

Pemuda bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu langsung menggendong tubuh Gumi dan membawanya ke kamar untuk segera diobati. Ia berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan kain. Gumi yang sekarang sudah sadar sepenuhnya berusaha untuk membenarkan posisi tidurannya.

“Kau… siapa?” tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

“Kiyoteru. Hiyama Kiyoteru. Anda sendiri?”

“Ugh… N-Namaku…” Ia memutus kalimatnya dan terdiam, berusaha mengingat siapa identitasnya yang sekarang.

Saat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia mendengar suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Suara itu hanya terdengar sayup-sayup. Namun, ia masih tetap mendengarnya. Ia juga nampak mengenali suara yang memanggilnya itu.

 _“Gumi-_ chan _! Gumi-_ chan _~”_

Setelah ia mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil, ia menyimpulkan bahwa ‘Gumi’ adalah namanya. “Namaku Gumi…,” ujarnya lirih.

“Gumi- _san_ ya… Lebih baik, kau tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa menjagamu sekarang. Saya harus pergi, karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan.” Kiyoteru membungkuk kecil dan berlalu pergi.

“E-Eh?! T-Tunggu dulu…!” ujarnya agak terbata dan akhirnya berhasil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. “A-Aku… tak mengingat apapun. Ini… ada di mana…?”

“Kita sekarang ada di pinggir pantai teluk selatan Jepang. Saya pergi dulu, ya. Saya akan kembali jam 5 sore. Kamu bisa mengajukan pertanyaan setelah saya pulang,” ujarnya lembut dan melangkah pergi.

Gumi ditinggal sendirian dengan bingung. “Teluk selatan Jepang...?”

Ia merasakan semua pandangannya menjadi gelap dan saat terbangun, ia menyadari  bahwa ia sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah. Matanya menangkap Mayu yang sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis sambil menatap balik ke arahnya. Mayu tidak mengenakan _eyepatch_ -nya sehingga Gumi dapat melihat lubang gelap di mata gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Gumi memandangi teman-temannya—yang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh—tak kalah anehnya. Yang mengejutkannya adalah warna mata mereka. Semua warna mata teman Gumi berubah menjadi merah darah yang menyala. Mayu mengambil langkah demi langkah untuk bergerak ke arah Gumi. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman terdekatnya.

“M-Mau apa kalian...?!” tanyanya sambil berdiri untuk menjauh.

“Menyiksamu,” jawab Gakupo—kekasihnya dan Mayu secara serempak. Tangan Mayu memegang sebuah gunting yang sudah berkarat.

“A-Ap—”

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena rambut sebahunya dijambak dan ditarik ke belakang oleh Mayu. Ia mencoba memberontak, namun teman-temannya memegangi lengan dan kakinya setelah diperintah Mayu. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. “M-Mayu- _san_?! A-Apa... yang kau lakukan...?!” tanyanya ketakutan.

Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Yukari yang memegangi Gumi nampak seperti orang yang terhipnotis oleh Mayu. Sementara itu, sang dalang merasa sangat bahagia dan seringainya semakin lebar. “Ucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu pada mata kiri yang indah ini~” ujar Mayu.

“K-Kau... jahat...,” balas Gumi dengan air mata.

“Ahahaha~ Maaf kalau begitu~!” May tertawa lepas dan menancapkan gunting itu ke rongga mata Gumi dan sukses membuat Gumi berteriak kesakitan.

“AAARGHH!”

“Rasakan itu! Enak bukan~? HAHAHAHA~”

Mayu menggerak-gerakkan gunting itu dengan brutal di dalam rongga mata Gumi, membuat darah segar mengalir deras seperti Gumi sedang menangis darah. Dengan satu sentakkan kuat, bola mata hijau itu terlepas dari tempatnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Sentakkan itu juga membuatnya tersadar. Ternyata, ia jatuh tertidur dan untungnya Kiyoteru—yang baru pulang dari urusannya—membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk itu. Tangan si pemuda mengusap air mata Gumi yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Napas Gumi tersengal-sengal seakan ia baru berlari marathon.

“Apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu mengalami mimpi buruk hingga berkeringat dan menangis seperti itu...?” tanya Kiyoteru sambil melihat baju Gumi yang basah akibat keringat.

Gumi mengangguk. “I-Iya...” Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraba mata kirinya yang masih berada pada tempatnya.

“Apakah kamu yakin? Mau saya ambilkan air hangat?” tawar Kiyoteru.

“Ya... Ah! T-Tak perlu repot, Kiyoteru- _san_... Aku baik-baik saja,” tolak Gumi.

Kiyoteru memberikan Gumi sebuah pelukkan sambil mengusap punggung si gadis. Ia berusaha menenangkan dan membuat Gumi melupakan mimpi buruknya. “Sudah... sudah... Tidak perlu takut sampai gemetar seperti itu. Saya ada di sini,” ujarnya lembut.

“ _A-Arigatou_ , Kiyoteru- _san_...,” bisik Gumi.

* * *

 

**6 Januari 2012, 8.20 p.m.**

Sudah sekitar tujuh bulan Kiyoteru dan Gumi hidup bersama. Gumi menganggap Kiyoteru sebagai kakak laki-lakinya dan begitu pula dengan Kiyoteru yang menganggap Gumi seperti adik kecilnya. Sementara, Mayu yang sekarang berperan dengan baik menjadi Gumi pun merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat bahagia. Mayu yang memang hanya berasal dari keluarga miskin, sekarang sangat berkecukupan. Mayu sudah lupa dan tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Gumi yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang, Mayu sedang menikmati liburan sekolahnya bersama Gakupo. Mereka sedang berada di jalan sepi untuk pulang ke asrama mereka. Tiba-tiba, Mayu melihat sesosok wanita cantik di bawah lampu jalan yang memakai baju hitam ketat serta jubah yang menutupi. Mayu nampak mengenal wanita itu.

“M-Miki- _sama_...?” gumamnya tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ia temui.

Wanita yang dipanggil ‘Miki-sama’ oleh Mayu pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan dalam sekejap mata sudah berada di depan Mayu yang ketakutan. “Pulang sekarang, Mayu,” ujar wanita berambut oranye itu tegas.

“Aku gak mau!” ucap Mayu kencang.

“Mayu...? Siapa Mayu? Kau kan Gumi?” Gakupo yang kebingungan mundur dua langkah menjauhi Mayu.

Tangan Miki menarik tangan kiri Mayu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang muncul di tanah. Gakupo mencoba meraih Mayu untuk meminta semua penjelasan darinya. Namun, Gakupo terlambat karena Mayu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Gakupo berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan sesegera mungkin kembali ke _dorm_ asramanya.

Dua hari kemudian pada pukul 10.48 pagi, Gakupo memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kaito di taman belakang asrama.

“Kaito,” panggil Gakupo sambil melambaikan tangan membuat gestur ‘cepat ke sini’.

Kaito berlari kecil dan menempati kursi di sebelah Gakupo. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gakupo membuka suara, “Mayu... Apa kau mengenal gadis bernama Mayu di sekolah ini...?” tanyanya.

“Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, dia dari angkatan tahun lalu,” jawab si maniak es krim sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Apakah hari ini ada guru yang datang?” Gakupo kembali bertanya. Namun, pertanyaannya melenceng dari topik yang mereka bicarakan.

“Eh? Sepertinya tidak ada. Guru-guru akan datang 5 hari sebelum masuk. Sekarang masih tanggal 8 dan kita masuk sekolah tanggal 15,” jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

“Aku akan mencari seluk beluk tentang Mayu,” ujar Gakupo dengan suara mantap.

“Di mana...? Jangan-jangan...” Kaito mengeluarkan ekspresi horor yang sangat ketara.

“Ya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di GA...,” jawab Gakupo.

“Kau nekat ya? Kamui Gakupo yang anak baik berani menjadi anak nekat.” Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin.

“Biarkan lah. Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran tentang dia. Dasar kau, maniak es krim,” balas Gakupo dengan sinis dan menjitak Kaito tepat di dahi.

“Ih! Apaan sih, jitak-jitak mulu,” ujar Kaito kesal karena dahinya kembali menjadi korban Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya tertawa meski ia berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

 

**8 Januari 2012, 3.00 p.m.**

Gakupo menyeret Kaito ke GA yang terletak di basement sekolah. GA adalah singkatan dari Gudang Arsip yang berisi tentang segala arsip dari pertama kali sekolah itu di bangun. Basement tempat arsip berada memang sangat sepi dan terkenal angker. Tepat di sebelah gudang arsip, terdapat satu ruangan khusus yang digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang.

“Ayo. Kau bantu buka arsip tahun 1980-1990 dan aku akan melihat 1991-2000,” ujar Gakupo sambil berjalan ke arah arsip tahun 1991.

“Oke,” balas Kaito singkat dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

30 menit berlalu dan Kaito menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Nama Mayu terlihat pada 1985 di kelas yang sama dengan kelas mereka. “Gakupo,” panggilnya.

“Mana?” Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kaito dan maniak es krim itu memberikan arsip kelas Mayu pada Gakupo.

“Sepertinya ini orangnya,” gumam Gakupo.

“Dia satu angkatan dengan Lily- _nee_ loh... Sementara kasus kematian Lily- _nee_ sudah ditutup.” Kaito menyahut dan menunjuk foto Lily di sana.

“Tahun 1985 ya.”

Setelah mendapatkan arsip yang mereka inginkan, Gakupo dan Kaito membawa kertas-kertas itu dan melangkah keluar dari sana. Gakupo berencana melakukan penyelidikkan tentang Mayu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui semua fakta dan kebenaran tentang Mayu.

Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana kematian Mayu. Begitu pula dengan keberadaan Gumi. Gakupo berusaha mencari Gumi namun kepolisian tidak menemukan gadis muda itu sehingga sudah dianggap meninggal dunia. Gumi yang sekarang tinggal bersama Kiyoteru tidak pernah mengalami kejadian aneh lagi. Namun, ada sebuah tanda jarum dan jam di lengan atasnya.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu maksud dari tanda itu. Mungkinkah ia bisa kembali melihat masa lalu lagi?

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Kembali lagi bersama saya sorakirarin yang sudah re-make cerita ini.  
> Re-make itu sebenarnya hanya membenarkan grammar, tanda baca, dan EYD yang salah.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya!
> 
> \- sorakirarin


End file.
